A Defferint Child, Literally
by Cam910
Summary: The story is about a boy names Cameron who falls in love with both Edward and Jacob. He isn't normal though he's the world's new avatar, and he is barelly coming into his powers. Cameron has to sort out his destiny. Please Read and Review. M/M
1. The Arrival

I stared into my mother's eyes as we came to the final check in where only people with tickets were allowed to pass. Renee was a mother I would miss when I went to Forks, but I told myself that I needed to do this. Bella needed this. If I didn't leave now Bella and my mom would never again speak to each other. After she slept with that boy, Alex, they hadn't talked much. Bella regretted it, and I could tell that. Me and my sister had a different personality. She tried to be the oldest, the mature one, but I'd always exceeded in the role.

Charlie, my father, was the only one I could go to that my mom would allow. She didn't trust anyone else with my well beings. I was surprised when I felt a tear fall down my face. Renee looked into my eyes.

"Why are you doing this Cameron? You don't want to," she said the last part as a statement not a question.

"Mom, if I don't do this, you will lose your daughter forever. I have to leave. You need to take her on the road with you when you and Phil go on the minor league. That's your only chance. I do want to go to Forks, but I don't want to lose you, mom. Just remember this isn't personal towards you or Bella," I said as I hugged her, kissed her on the cheek, grabbed my luggage, and headed to the last check in. I smiled over my shoulder.

The security guards eyed me warily when they saw my Sais in my luggage. I held up my paperwork. They read it carefully before letting me pass. I looked back and waved goodbye to my mom. That was the last time I would see my mom for the months to follow.

I didn't register the whole trip to Forks. All I remembered was the transfer wait, and then when Charlie came to pick me up. I smiled at him as I dragged my luggage towards him. My foot caught in a crack in the cement and I came crashing down my lugged propelled at Charlie as I hit the cold cement floor.

As my head it the asphalt, it happened. The visions I'd been working years to suppress were back. I saw my sister back home gloating, and crying in her loneliness. I felt Charlie's hand on my shoulder, and I came back.

"I'm so sorry dad, I guess I inherited the klutziness in the family with Bella," I said. Charlie looked worried, but her smiled as he led me to his car.

It was about ten minutes down the road, my things in the trunk that we spoke again, or Charlie spoke. "So, umm about the car you wanted to buy," he coughed uncomfortable.

"Yes, when we going to go look for one," I asked as I sighed imagining myself in a dark grey mustang driving through Forks. I chuckled at the thought.

"Well, I found a good car for you," he said hesitantly. He didn't believe I would believe that.

"Good for me how?" I raised an eyebrow and gazed at him unsteadily.

"Well it's old, and stable," he said still cautious.

"How old?"

"It was bought in 83, but I think it was new in the sixties," he said. He didn't believe that I would be able to repair this thing. I never thought of myself in a truck so I didn't even imagine learning fact about trucks.

"Dad I don't know how to fix trucks, what if it breaks down, besides I don't have all the money yet." I explained to him.

"Well the thing is, I already bought it for you. Sort of a home coming present," he said.

Wow, a free car. I shut up then and then we drifted back to silence. I wasn't stupid. I didn't look a free truck in the mouth, or engine.

When we got to his house, I nearly fell over in awe of the truck. It was old surly, but I could see myself cruising along, probably on a restricted speed, in this truck. The only problem was that I hate red. I think my dad knew that because once we got inside I saw a bucket of car paint sitting on the kitchen counter.

I walked up the stairs, and into my bedroom. It was surprising to see that me and my sister's bedroom could look the same. My dad had exchanged, or had put it in storage our old bunk bed because now a queen sized bed sat in the middle of the room. Raphael from the ninja turtles as it's comforter. It was kind of childish, but I was glad that at night I wouldn't be the only one holding Sais.

Today was Sunday, and that meant that tomorrow would be the first day of school. I gulped at the thought. It was unnerving being the new kid because you never knew if people would like you or not. Charlie left me in peace to unpack after all my stuff was in the room.

I looked out into the front yard watching the blank street that every once and a while a car would pass by. That frequency of cars passing your house here was amazing to me. I was so use to hearing car after car pass by.

I unpacked slowly because I was contemplating where I could put my training course at. I knew it would rain on my coarse when I'm training, but I could work around that. I could fill my sand bags with pebbles all the way to the top so that when it rains the bags won't get heavier because the rocks are wet like sand would.

I stashed my last clothes into my dresser here when I was yanked out of reality by another vision. It was another of my sister. She was sitting on a lot of boxes, tears pouring down her face. I could hear her say my name, and I was tempted to reach out for her, but I wasn't really there. I was just seeing this. As I came back I looked around for a phone, and found one on the computer desk in my room that literally held the oldest version of a computer.

I dialed Bella's number, and waited her to answer. She did, but didn't say hello she was sniffling in the phone trying to calm herself before talking. I sighed, I knew this was going to be hard. Ever since she did it with Alex she lost touch with her mom as a consult, and we'd gotten close, but I wouldn't come back even if she begged me to. I knew she needed this, but I couldn't stand to ignore the pain she was feeling.

The cause of our closeness was because when Mom first found out about Alex she freaked out and said a lot of things she regretted after they came out of her mouth to Bella. Bella never forgave her, but my mom wanted the chance to rekindle things with my sister. This was the only way I could give her that chance.

"Hello," Bella sniffed as I thought about that fight maybe a month and a half ago.

"Hey Bells. It's Cameron," I said fighting the crack in my voice that was going to come eventually. Bella sniffed and I imagined tears falling down her face.

"Why did you leave me here Cameron," she asked in a whisper into the phone. I could tell I hurt her a lot, but I knew in the long run she would get over this.

"I left you there Bella because you need to give mom another chance. She regrets all that she said to you, and has tried to make it up to you, but I notice that us being so close you haven't given her that chance. Bella don't be angry about this, and you can talk to me whenever you want, but I had to do this. You needed to give mom another chance somehow." I explained to her. I could still sense the tears falling down her face.

"Cameron you're all I have. I let all my friends slip because I was so ashamed of it," she told me.

"I know Bella, but you need a fresh start, and mom will give you that," I told her.

"I guess I should go," Bella said. "I love you."

"I love you too Bells," I said before hanging the phone up.

I went to my luggage and took out my Sais. I then down to the kitchen and browsed around until I found nails and a hammer. I then returned upstairs, mumbling a hello to Charlie along the way. I place a single Sai on the wall. Places a nail where it would keep it up on the wall, and continued to do that until both Sais were on the wall, crisscrossing each other.

I walked downstairs and went to sit by Charlie to watch the football game. Seahawks were losing again, what a surprise. I actually had a question for Charlie.

"Dad do you think we could run to a home depot, or best buy right now?" I asked knowing he was going to react weirdly. Sure enough he looked at me like I was crazy.

"Cameron the nearest Best Buy, or Home Depot is in Port Angeles. What do you need there?" he asked looking at me like I was crazy. I bet he couldn't imagine why a boy would want to miss the game. It was kind of hard to watch the Seahawks when you knew they were going to lose when it was 35 to 6 and it was the last quarter.

"Dad I need to get things for my training course. I want to get things to build a building out back against the trees where I can train in peace," I said not seeing how that was crazy. Charlie's eyes seemed to pop out of their sockets.

"Where do you have the money to do this?" he asked, suspicious that I wanted some of his money. Typical, get him a car and that's all the money he'll spend on me.

I looked at the clock, I left last night, slept on the train, and all I wanted to do now was start building before I had to deal with school tomorrow. It was only nine in the morning, and judging by the DVR beneath dad's television this was a rerun football game. Football didn't start till at least twelve here. I think.

"Dad since you bought my car for me I have a few thousand dollars to do this. I was planning on getting a new car so that's why I saved so much. That truck is more than I could have hoped for though. It's perfect," I said so he knew that I wasn't mad about the car.

Dad looked at me, sighed, and pushed record on the DVR. I smiled as he got up reluctantly and followed me out the door to his cruiser. He knew as well as I that there was no way this car was going to get to Port Angeles and back without some problem occurring. However I told him that he couldn't pull anyone over on the high way. He looked at me and glared.

"Dad if you have to arrest someone that there will be no room for my stuff in the back of the cruiser," I pointed out. He glared at me when he reversed and headed towards Port Angeles.

Three and a half hours later we returned with the trunk propped open and things held down by string. The back seat was filled and the windows were down so the last boards stuck out them. Charlie was glaring at me, because this only cost about five hundred dollars. The things that were really expensive were the tiles.

"Take this all inside and place it in the kitchen. I want you to design this place before you start building on your own free will." I chuckled at that. Charlie just marched inside. I didn't mind. I'd do everything myself if I needed to.


	2. Fantasy or Vision?

About eleven thirty I saw a car pull up and saw Billy in the window. Jacob his son got out and opened a wheel chair for his father. I never remembered Billy as paralyzed, but I didn't say anything. I wasn't close enough to greet.

It was raining, but I'd taken my shirt off because I was sweating like crazy because the amount of effort I was using to build this place. I had about three boards up. I had to shovel than place a board up so it was kind of like a fence. This wasn't going to be like and regular training course. This was where I was going to train with my Sais. And I'd put a few weight lifting things out here once I had money to buy those things.

Jacob came out the back door after I place in three more boards. Sweat was falling like crazy, but I ignored it because rain was also falling ferociously. I was lucky that I wasn't like my sister who hated the rain. I had a high tolerance, but I did agree that it could ruin a good day.

"Hey Cameron, what are you building," he asked as I placed in another board.

"I'm building an indoor training course," I said. He nodded as he looked at all the boards. I bought the rain resistant wood otherwise there would be cracks in the walls when I was done.

"Do you want help," he asked as he went to grab the shovel. I considered being stubborn and say that I wanted to do everything myself, but decided against it. It would make this things go by faster. I might even finish it by tonight.

"Are they watching football in there," I asked casually as I firmed the wood board I'd just placed in the ground.

"Yea. They do this all the time . . . well except for recently," Jacob muttered the last part, but I heard it. Jacob wasn't that much younger than I. I was sixteen turning seventeen, and he was fifteen turning sixteen soon. We'd been friends ever since we first met on the old fishing trips our father shared. While Bella had play dates with his two sisters, me and him had play dates at Charlie's house.

Jacob started to dig a hole, and I grabbed another shovel I'd brought out just cause I felt like it, and bent down beside him and dug my own hole in the ground. That process continued for about an hour, but when Jacob took his shirt off too I sort of stopped to admire. I remembered him as a little chubby child. Now he was firm, and had muscled popping everywhere.

It felt strange to be looking at him so I looked away and went to grab another board. Things continued without anymore interruptions and weird thoughts, but when we finished at about eight thirty. The only light coming from my porch light we made a mistake. We were both standing inside the wall when I placed the final board inside the earth. The rain falling steadily now as I firmed the last board and patted it down.

"Wow this took only a day to do thanks to you," I said and hugged him unconsciously. He didn't seem to mind, and I didn't either. We were friends after all, but when we went to leave. I cursed in stupidity. And plopped down on the earth.

"Dude, where's the door?" Jacob teased as he sat down next to me. I socked his arm in frustration and he continued to laugh.

"Jacob this isn't funny. We stupidly locked ourselves in this training room. there's no way out, and the boards are so high that there's no way we can jump over them." I pointed out. Jacob acknowledged that fact as he pulled out his cell phone. I scowled at him. It seemed I was the only one in the world who didn't have a cell phone.

"Call your dad, and tell him to bring the saw to cut us out. You did draw a door on the boards right so he knows where?" Jacob asked. I nodded as I grabbed his phone. I called Charlie and explained everything to him, and he laughed into the phone so loudly that I had to hold it away from me. Jacob smiled at that. I glared making it clear that if he laughed I would break a finger.

"I'll be out in twenty minutes the games almost over," Charlie said and he hung up the phone. I stared at it amazed. Stupid father, he had a DVR he could pause it and could come help us.

"We're stuck out here for twenty minutes," I said giving him his phone back. I stood up and went to the walls surround us trying to see if one of them was loose so we could pull it out and escape in the hole. But since I'd firmed every single one of them there was no use in trying to pull them out without a shovel.

"What's so bad about just sleeping here until he come gets us," Jacob said resting his head on his folded hands behind his head. He didn't realize how clumsy I got in the dark. I turned to go back to him and sit but I tripped and fell right on him. My hands caught on either side of his face. I felt stupid and tried to get up, but his hand s went around my waist and he rolled me over until he was on top of me. "If you wanted me all you had to do was ask," he said.

He bent his head down and kissed me, it was a gentle kiss, but I could tell he was serious. So I wrapped my hands up around him, and ran my tongue along his lip. He moaned and opened his mouth. I slipped my tongue in and we were engrossed with each other.

I snapped back to reality. My foot standing firm again the wall. I was shocked about what I'd seen. I didn't want that. It freaked me out so I sat down where I was and waited for my father.

I heard the sound of the saw and was relieved when a hole appeared, and I escaped through it. Relieved that I stopped that future from occurring. It would be too weird to kiss your best friend. I left my took outside, put my shirt back on and headed for the house. Thanking Charlie for that.

When Jacob and Billy left I thanked Jacob before I went upstairs to grab some sleep to relieve my nerves.

That's when I passed out.


	3. Blood

I woke up to the morning light of a Monday morning. It was a gray sky outside, but I didn't think it as horrible, just unavoidable. I got ready quickly, dressed, and ate fast as I was rushing so I could meet with the front office before school so I wasn't late for my first period.

People thought it was weird at home how I was in the same grade as my older sister Bella. I'd skipped kindergarten because my mom had started my learning early with a new kid program. Thanks to her I would graduate early with my sister. Well with her if we lived in the same place. It was hard to grasp the fact that we would be living two different lives.

My head started to buzz like a bee was nearby, but that was impossible. Bees avoided the cold because the cold was their death. Then I felt myself being ripped out of my body. It wasn't a normal vision I was having. I was having something forced on me.

I collapsed to the ground, and I vanished from Forks to another place. I saw Bella, she was in a bathroom crying her eyes out, but in her hand was a razor. What was she doing? I told her to try with mom, and she was cutting herself. Then I felt the slice on my own wrist when she ran it down hers. I gasped in pain, but didn't scream. I hoped to god this was just a vision of the future and she wasn't actually doing this now.

When I came back, I looked at my wrists there was a thin opening at my wrist where blood was falling. I cursed as I stood up and ran to the closet to grab a towel. I wrapped the towel around my hand as I ran upstairs.

I picked up the phone and dialed Bella's number. It rang longer than usual, but a voice answered. "Hello," said a hushed voice. It was Bella, but she sounded asleep.

"Bella, please no matter how much you hurt don't become stupid and cut yourself," I said in the phone. By her gasp I could tell she hadn't done anything yet.

"Cameron, how in the world did you see my dream," Bella asked as her voice became more awakened.

"Bella it doesn't matter, I have to go to school, but promise me please that you won't cut yourself. Please Bella, I'm begging you," I said as I took the towel off my wrist. There was no trace of blood on the towel, but the flesh was still hanging open. I sighed. That was the strongest vision I've ever had.

"I promise Cameron, I won't do it. It was just a thought, a thought that consumed a dream," she said back to me concerned by my voice and the fact I knew without her telling me.

"Thank you Bella, and please don't break this promise," I said and then I thought of what had happened with Jacob in my vision, or fantasy yesterday. Maybe my visions were taking on a physical appearance. Meaning I could get hurt in my visions. That was strange.

"I won't do it Camron, but thank you for your concern. . . . I miss you," she said hesitantly. We'd seen each other two days ago, and already she wall falling apart without me. I hated that bastard. Alex. He took everything from her. Her strength, her bravery, and her content. If I hadn't been there to guide her, who knew what might have happened.

"I miss you too Bella, but I can't come home. You have to try with mom, and don't cut yourself to try to relieve yourself from the pain. Bye Bella, I love you," I said and waited. She returned the I love you too, and then said goodbye.

I hung up the phone and headed to the front door. Looking into the back window to look at my almost complete training area. All I needed now was to place the roof on, and set up all the sand bags

Fifteen minutes later I was outside the front office of Fork's high school. I went inside and talked to the woman who sat in your view.

"How may I help you," she asked peaking up from her work.

"Um, I'm Cameron Swan I-."

"Oh of course, your father told us you would be coming," she said and pulled out a slip from somewhere in her desk and handed it to me, along with a map. "You need to have all of your teachers sign that, and the map shows the best ways to all your classes."

"Thank you," I said as I exited the room. I got back in my truck, and went around to find a spot in the student parking lot. It was relieving to know that I wasn't the oldest car in this town. The newest car was a shiny Volvo, and even that didn't look like it belonged.

The day went by quickly, and I met a few people. Jessica, who was kind of a little self absorbed, but in a funny, and consuming way. Mike Newton, who didn't really seem like the kind of guy who went surfing, or played sports. It was hard to believe his parents owned a camping shop when Mike never showed any sign of liking the outdoors.

It was lunch time when I first saw them.

I was paying for my lunch, worrying about my sister, and the paper due next Wednesday when my eyes drifted up and saw the five most beautiful people I'd ever seen. The one who looked closest to a god was the blonde girl. She had perfect skin, besides the purple patches under her eyes, and her blonde hair looked as smooth as silk.

I was turning to walk away when her eyes flicked up. They were a dark black, but I just continued to stare into them. She turned away, but something was pulling me towards them like I was being lifted into the air and a hand was guiding me to them. I stopped at an open chair to their table.

They all looked up at me with surprise, but I was captivated by the blonde, not noticing the others god like features. The blonde's gaze shot a glare at me as I sat down. Then I disappeared in the depths of her eyes.

Suddenly, I was gone and in another vision. This blonde in old clothes walking home, a bright smile on her face. At first I thought she might be leaving a boyfriend's house until I saw the group of men. One of them went over and grabbed her like she was his. She didn't seem aware that anything was wrong.

"See didn't I tell you Rosalie was a looker," the man said squeezing her face. He kissed her face like it a popsicle. Sucking on it for a second. I was repulsed. Then I saw the leader of the men it looked take a swig of beer.

"I don't know I can't tell with all the clothes on," he said.

"Oh then why don't we take them off," the man holding Rosalie said. He started to yank her clothes off. She got herself away.

"Your drunk, I see you tomorrow, sober," she said and turned to walk away. The men grabbed her and started to beat her as they tore off her clothes, then I watched them rape her, but against my free will. I would have looked away ashamed at this point. Then I saw all of them panic and run thinking she's dead. Then I saw a blonde man roam towards her. He looked at her.

"I will save you my child," was all I heard before his face contorted and her bit her. I heard her shriek in pain, and I watched as she shrieked in pain until she finally stopped, frozen in her beauty. I knew what she was after that.

I came back and all of them were glaring at me like I was trying to kill them. I ignored them all and looked into the blonde's eyes. Rosalie.

"I'm sorry Rosalie," was all I said, and all five of them looked at me with shock. Well I thought all five of them did until I looked into the girl with spiky black hair's eyes. She was smirking at me. I guess she knew what I was. I sensed she knew I'd just had a vision.

"What are you sorry for," Rosalie asked in a tone that was both curious, but wary at the same time.

"I'm sorry for what those men did to you," I explained. Rosalie's eyes widened with surprise, and she began to get up, but she glanced at her sister and understood.

"How do you know," Rosalie asked, not as wary.

"I saw you from over in the lunch line, and I was drawn here for some reason. I looked into your eyes, and this isn't a hit line or anything, but I was lost in them, and then I saw it. The whole thing," I explained. I looked over at the males, and one looked jealous. The burliest of the three males. I was guessing that was her boyfriend, or mate.

"Do you know our names," Rosalie asked.

"No, I only know your name because the man said your name in the vision.

"I'm Alice, and these are my brothers Emmett, and Edward. This is my boyfriend Jasper," said the spiky black haired girl.

I saw something flicker like it was a vision. A figure launching itself at me. I forced myself to fall onto the ground just as the boy named Edward went flying over my head. Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice all stared from me to Edward in shock. Luckily people just now looked up, and saw me on the ground and laughed.

The warning bell rang for fifth period and I stood up and hurried out the door waving at Rosalie.


	4. The Beginning

I walked into Biology, the incident with the Cullens still on my brain. It was strange that even now, I couldn't shake the sadness surrounding the vision I'd seen of Rosalie. People looked at Rosalie as beautiful, like a goddess, a reincarnate of the goddess Aphrodite. If people knew what that beauty had cost her they would not tell her how beautiful she looked, or spoke in whispers about it.

I sighed and approached Mr. Banner's desk. I gave him the slip, and he signed before pointing to a desk. I sighed. It seemed that the cities could change, but assigned seating was required everywhere.

I looked up, and saw him, Edward enter the room. He turned to leave, but the bell rang, and Mr. Banner was staring right at him. Edward turned and glare at me with such an intense glare that I shivered.

I gasped loudly, my vision of him exploded like it was made of glass.

I saw myself standing beside a figure against an alleyway that looked to belong in Port Angeles. I only knew that because I recognized the alley from the one on the right of the air port exit.

"Edward, what are you doing here," I heard myself say to the figure. Then I was in myself, in the vision. I felt the fear spread through me. I saw Edward's face turn up. It wasn't the glare that I had just seen. It was the eyes of the hunter. His mouth was turned up completely. His perfect white teeth were showing, but they weren't beautiful. They were fear, like I knew that these teeth would be the end of me. I now saw them as sharp weapons, like the sharpest of knives.

I heard it then, the slow grumble of a snarl. I backed up against the wall, and the growl was louder than anything. Suddenly Edward crouched as if about to pounce. Edward jumped then and I stumbled back trying to run.

His mouth closed on me, and I felt the pain pore through my system. I screamed, feeling the pain of my vision. His teeth on my neck were burning with intensity as I felt the blood flood out of my system. Then everything went black.

I was back in reality now, and I was lying on the ground. Everyone staring at me, and I knew without having to ask, that I had been screaming out. everyone was looking at me like I was crazy. I felt tears pore down my cheeks as I got up. Not noticing that Edward was actually in the seat next to me.

I didn't care though.

I ran out of Biology, and headed for my truck. I was going to skip school. I didn't care that everyone was thinking I was crazy. I ran my hand across my neck, and was surprised to feel the puncture wounds that I'd received from the vision. I was about to yank open my door, when his hand stopped me. Closing the door.

I didn't stop though. I turned away from him and marched straight into the trees. I walked until I couldn't anymore. I fell to the ground, and waited for him to pounce. I knew that I'd just rushed my own death.

I felt tears fall down my cheeks, and was surprised to find him so close to me. His back to me, but sitting there as if trying to comfort me with his presence. I didn't speak though, waiting for him to turn into the monster I'd seen. I knew that he wanted to kill me so badly.

"What did you see," his musical voice asked. He wasn't angry, he was sympathetic. I was confused. How had he known I'd seen a vision. "You weren't there anymore when I walked by you, so I knew that you were in a vision. It surprised me, as well as everyone else when you started to scream out in agony." he said as if he'd heard my silent question.

I sighed and put my head into my hands. "I saw you, kill me." I said. Edward tensed and he looked into my eyes. I saw that he was fighting to do that. I saw a sharp rock on the ground and grabbed it. If I was going to die, than I wanted it to be now.

I brought the rock to my wrist, took a deep breath, and slit my arm. Blood poured down my arm. I waited for him to go down and drink from the wound, but he didn't.

Instead he brought my wrist to his mouth, and licked it once before letting it drop. I was confused. What I had just seen proved that he thirsted for my blood, proved that i was wrong about the Cullens. They all were regular vampires. Wanting the taste of human blood.

"Cameron, I don't want to kill you," he said just below a whisper. I barely heard any of it. I touched his fingers, and I was in another vision, but not like before. It was more like a montage. I saw the reason why he didn't want to kill me.

I saw his father Carlisle, and the life he spread out for Edward. The disappointment Edward knew would come if Carlisle found out he had fed on me. I saw how much love Carlisle gave, and how much Edward was grateful for that because he saw Carlisle as his father because his dad was long gone. I wasn't surprised when I was looked at my hand holding the earth.

"I understand Edward. You live different from the rest of your kind. You feed from the blood of animals. You don't want to be a monster, so you live by Carlisle's ways. You want to be as human as possible because you never wanted this life," I finished. Edward was sitting with his body pointed towards me now.

"How long have you been able to see the future," he asked, looking in my eyes. I still saw the struggle he had to not come and rip my throat out. I ran my hand along the bite mark my previous vision had caused.

"Edward, I'm not only able to see the future. I just told your family that one part because I'm not sure how your family would react if they knew that I could bend the four elements. They would be skeptical if they knew the reason why I'd build a training course in my back yard.

Suddenly, Edward was in front of me. His knees on either side of me as he stared into my eyes. "That surprises me." he whispered as he sat down so close to me that I could see the rise and fall of his chest.

"Why?" my breath was hitching now. I've never felt the feelings coursing through my veins. I knew that telling Edward I could bend the four elements was kind of a stretch because right now I could barely bend water. I needed a lot of training, but I knew I could do it because I'd saw it in another vision I had.

"The benders died out over two millennia ago. It seems that you've awakened an old nation. Did you know that once there civilization died out so did their technology? Carlisle tells me story of them that he heard from a friend of his Aro. They had the same technology as your culture does now, but they let it consume them, and it killed them for it. They had an avatar born into each nation. The fire, water, earth, and air nomads were the nations. The last one was an airbender named Aang. Once he died. The cycle restarted, and I guess it was born in you. Water is where the next Avatar was suppose to be born in," Suddenly Edward was so close that my heart stopped. He didn't seem to notice.

"It surprised me that I could have killed someone so important to this nation. What's stranger than that is the fact that I can't read your mind. It seems you have a lot of gifts that are waiting to emerge. It seems you will save this world from its own death. I know that I want to kill you, but I'm just asking. Can I help you. Can I help you train to learn the elements, and become the Avatar," Edward voice sounded excited at the prospect.

I knew this wasn't a fantasy, or a vision. This was reality, and I was reacting on impulse when I lifted my head up, and placed my lips against the stone cold ones that belonged to Edward. It didn't surprise me when I heard him gasp in shock. He tried to pull back, but I wrapped my hands around him, and pulled him to the ground with me.

I laughed as I fell on him. Edward was staring at me with shocked, but curious eyes. He didn't know what to expect, but I just smiled as I did something I never did.

I gave into my wants.

I bent my face down, and pressed my lips against his. Inhaling the scent of his breath. He was frozen, like real stone, but suddenly he moved and responded to my kiss. He wrapped his hands around me and continued to kiss me. I loved the sensation of his lips pressing against mine, and parting my lips.

When I ran my tongue along his bottom lip, and he opened it in response. When our tongues met, I could taste the sweetness of his mouth. It was running through my head that I was kissing my murder, but then I realized I didn't care. This moment was too perfect, this kiss was too good to just give up on.

I felt my hands running down his shirt, and I ripped all the buttons open. I took my mouth from his, and started to kiss all over his chest and neck. Edward continued to run his hands all around me when I stopped at his left nipple and took it into my mouth, and sucked on it. The cold nipple took longer than I expected to harden, and I bit down. He groaned, and I felt something stiff beneath me.

I stopped then and got off of him and ran to sit about a yard away from him. Edward sat up and looked over at me, worried that I scared him.

"What did I do," he asked.

"Nothing, but I'm not ready to have sex," I told him flat. Edward looked at me confused, and then I saw him look away ashamed. If he could flush he would be right now.

"I'm sorry, but I've never felt these emotions before. Especially from someone I barely known for less than an hour and a half." Edward said, but I walked back and sat on his lap. Not caring that I could feel his erection pressing into my back.

"I won't have sex, or blow you, but I will kiss you so hard that this will always happen," I said and moved my hips so he knew what I meant.

"What if I wanted to blow you," he asked, and he smiled.

"Then you'll have to wait until I want that to." I said as I stood and headed back to school.

I didn't know this, but I'd just began a relationship that would forever change my life. Suddenly his arms were around me, and he spun me around. He kissed me before continuing. "I'm sorry that I wanted, and might still want to kill you," he said when he stopped kissing me.

"Don't worry. Eventually I'll be able to stop you if you try to kill me." I muttered before walking out of his embrace and headed to my truck. I got inside, and left my school to return home.

Smiling at the fact that Forks was getting better every minute.


	5. Training

It's been four days since I kissed Edward, and I've yet to see him again. It was frustrating that he hasn't been at school, but I think I knew why. I think I scared him off because I came on too strong.

During the time I'd waited for a sign from Edward I'd finally finished my training room. The roof held sprinklers that I could turn on when I wanted to practice water bending. I also started to train with my Sais again. Tonight for example I was training with them.

I stood in the center of the training area. A blindfold on my head, and two Sais in my hands. People thought of these weapons as feminine because Elektra uses them, but I knew better. They had to be used with skill because any second you could slice yourself on one of the three blades.

I breathed in and out and listened for the sound of a bag falling. I had no clue where each sandbag might be because I'd asked Charlie to set them, but I knew that I would be disappointed in myself if I didn't puncture each one.

Whoosh.

A bag fell and I turned to my left, the source of the sound, dived, and when I came back up slice the sandbag with my left blade. I then heard one fall right behind me, I did a cartwheel and struck through the bag with my feet, before resting on one knee listening. One directly over head fell.

I dropped to the ground and struck up, and sand fell out onto the ground, crashing against my face. I jumped up and continued to listen. Ignoring the sound of sand falling out. Concentrating hard on the task at hand.

I heard another bag fall in the way back of the training area. I grabbed my left Sai by its blade. Focused to hear where the bag was at, and threw it at the bag, imagining the blade and handle spinning around and around. I heard the slight rip of the bag when my blade went through.

I waited because I knew there was one more bag, I knew because I'd bought the sand bags. It dropped at the entrance to the training area it sounded like. I ran head first to the sound of the bag and struck up once again, sand falling on my head.

I panted, out of breath as I stood up and shook all the sand out of my hair. I holstered the Sai in my right holster before taking off my blindfold.

I smirked when I saw each bag, in shreds, lying on the ground. I looked for where my left Sai had struck, and smiled when I saw it sticking, firmly, out of a wall clear in the back. I quickly went and grabbed it and holstered it as well.

I heard clapping suddenly and spun around to see who had been watching me this whole time. I would have heard footsteps, I was sure of it. I'd been so accumulated to my sense of hearing that it surprised me to see Edward there. Grinning from ear to ear at me.

"Who taught you how to fight like this," he asked as he sat down in a pile of sand, closing the door as he went.

"My mom had me taking Kung Fu classes since I was five. Let's just say that once you're a black belt with just your hands, and technique, you want to learn how to use weapons. I'd always fancied Sais because that's what Raphael in the ninja turtles always uses," I explained as I walked over and sat right in front of him. My back to him.

He wrapped his hands around me and pulled me up to his chest. He put his head in my hair and inhaled. I felt a little weird until he spoke, "Just reminding myself how easy it is to give into temptation," he whispered.

"Edward, why didn't you kill me when I offered you my blood," I said as I thought of the sprinkler system up above that was about to go off. I should have lengthened the time between two obstacles.

"I didn't want to disappoint Carlisle. . . . I also didn't want to prove your vision correct. The marking on your neck is gone now, but I know that it was my teeth marks in your vision. If I hadn't seen those I might still have drained you, and killed you," he said in my ear.

"Why haven't you been at school," I asked as I turned around until our stomachs were to each other.

"I had to feed because I don't want to kill you," he said as he ran a hand down my arm. I felt electricity surge through me. I looked up at Edward, and kissed him again, but this time I didn't do it so forcefully. I just kissed him until he opened his mouth and our tongues met. We continued to kiss for about five minutes, but stopped once the sprinklers over head started.

"Time to train, and I did promise you I'd help you learn the four elements," he said about to get up, but I ignored the rain and looked into his eyes. I say passion, but also restraint in his eyes. I didn't know if him and I were boyfriends yet, but I did know I enjoyed kissing him.

"Can you stay afterwards," I asked. Edward looked at me for a second before nodding and getting up.

"Now show me some water bending," Edward said.

I was back in training mode, and I focused. I began to push and pull the water around me like it was the ocean until I was bending a huge wave that filled the space in front of me like a long line of water. I smirked as I spun around and launched the water at Edward. Opening an archway just before I was about to get soaked.

I laughed as the water struck him and he was thrown onto his back. His clothes completely soaked. He looked up at me and glared as he squirted out a stream of water.

He got up and peeled off his shirt, and stared at me intently. I took off mine as well and I waited for him to pounce, or run towards me. He just continued to move back and forth, my eyes on him intently. Suddenly he was air born. I only had a split second to thing and I threw up my hands and slammed them against each other holding my hands there.

The was sprang up like eyes, and shut all the way around me until I was in a sphere of ice. Looking out into Edwards shocked eyes. He obviously didn't expect me to be this mastered in Water bending. What could I say. It was a sort of gift to me.

His hand crashed down on the ice and nothing happened. He continued to smash down on it until I released my hands, and he fell down on me with a stream of water. His hair was completely soaked by the sprinklers. Mine was getting there.

"Check, water bending," he said as he rested his head against the now clean floor of my training room. I smiled as I saw him panting, and breathing hard.

I went over and lay next to him until I felt his arm go around me, and my body press up against his chest.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to kick the big vampire's butt," I muttered as I silently chuckled.

"Why didn't you use water bending in your vision when I attacked you," he asked. I thought about it, and was confused just as he was. I've been able to water bend for a year and a half now, but for some reason the fear as I saw Edward about to attack erased that. All I remember feeling was the urge to run, and get away from there.

"I was too engrossed with fear to do anything Edward," I answered. He looked into my eyes, and we just stayed there and rested for a while. Suddenly I heard Charlie yelling my name. I sighed and stood up, my hand reached for Edward to help him up, but he was already at my side.

He kissed me again, before disappearing into the night. I guess he wasn't ready to face Charlie yet, and neither was I for that matter.


	6. Vision of Murder

I was in bed, my head in unconsciousness when I had another vision, but it wasn't like any other I had. I'd bled with my sister, and been bitten by Edward, but this was something different. It was because I told Edward about my vision that we were even together. I knew that if I hadn't he'd be still trying to resist my blood.

The vision was different because I was actually standing there. Me as myself in this vision. I was standing in a field filled with the brightest blue flowers anyone anywhere have ever seen. I was standing there mesmerized by its beauty when I saw a figure move in the distance. I stared into it confused.

What was this thing, it just hovered in the corner of the field. Stalking it's pray was all I could think of. I was surprised however when three figures stepped out. One dark haired, and one blond man. Surprisingly only the black haired man looked like he fit as a vampire. The other looked like he was normal, but not normal as a human like he was just a normal looking chap that people passed by without caring.

Neither of them compared to the beauty that was the red haired women. Her blazing red hair seemed to move in the sunlight like it was a living flame. They were all staring at me, but it seemed like they weren't actually seeing me. Like I was a ghost to this seen.

I stepped to the side, and got a full view of the field. The Cullens were all standing in a huddle looking at the new vampires. Edward was crouching over something weirdly. I looked closer until I saw my face poke out of his back. Then suddenly I smelt something go through the air like a binding cord of a scent.

As I sniffed I realized it was my scent. It was binding these two groups together. I looked at myself as I tried to bend water, but nothing was happening. Then I realized why. There was no water in the air, because the air was crashing together to make thunder.

I watched myself step out in front of the Cullens. All of them looking at me weirdly. I looked into my eyes and saw the pure sunlight shining from my eyes. Then they attacked. The three vampires facing the Cullens. The blonde stopped feet from me and shrieked in pain. The other two stopped short and stared at their fallen comrade.

He continued to shriek with pain, and I glanced from him to me. I was grinning and my hands were moving like they were bending water, but I could see no water. Two words popped into my head like I've know for a long time that this was the worst kind of bending.

_Blood Bending_.

I stared away from myself ashamed and watched the blonde shriek with pain. I walked closer to him and crouched at his side. His skin was boiling like his blood was forming huge air bubbles. Then his entire body inflated like a balloon.

I looked into the blonde's eyes with sadness, and guilt not believing what I was doing. Then he gave a last shriek, and the red haired women, and the black haired male backed away as the blonde gave a last breath of disgruntled pain before he burst like a balloon. Blood flew everywhere, and when I looked down at my clothes I was surprised to see no blood until I noticed that I wasn't actually there. I was just looking at this scene taking place.

What had I done?

Even if this vampire was planning to kill me he hadn't deserved this. What was I thinking doing this to a living, moving organism. I knew that vampires weren't actually alive, but they didn't deserve this. I looked up and saw my eyes turn back to normal and my body crumble.

That wasn't what surprised me. It was the fact that all the Cullens even Edward looked terrified, and disgusted by me. I couldn't let this vision come true.

"What can I do," I whispered into the darkness.

"You must learn to resist the temptation to bend even when you are afraid," a young voice answered. I looked up to see a bald boy with a blue arrow looking at me.

"Will that change this," I asked as I felt tears run down my face.

"Yes, it will also save your relationship, and your destiny with this family," the young boy said before disappeared.

I woke up screaming in bed. I continued for about five minutes, and Charlie rushed in gripping his gun looking around for an intruder.

"Where are they Cameron," Charlie asked looking around in a professional police way.

"Dad no one's here. I just had a nightmare," I said, but I knew it was a vision, not any nightmare. His face changed, and he looked worried. He crossed the room and sat next to me holding me in a comforting way.

"It must have been some nightmare. You were screaming like you were dying," he said. I nodded into his arm.

"You can go back to bed dad. I'll shake the bad dreams away," I said. Charlie let go of me and left my room. I rolled up into a ball and rested my head against my pillow. I didn't know how I could possibly go back to sleep after that.

I had murdered a vampire by making him explode. It was like the way _True Blood_ displayed their vampires dying. They burst like balloons, blood everywhere, and I'd made James do that.

I rocked back and forth in the fetal position when I felt two arms wrap around me. I nearly jumped out of my skin, and turned around to kick whoever it was in the face. But my head collided with Edward's when I turned around.

"How did you get in here," I muttered angrily, but still shaking from my vision. I never knew I was capable of that.

"I came in through the window," he said, "I was outside and heard you scream and was jumping in, but stopped at the tree when I heard your father rush in. Tell me what happened," Edward's lips were on my forehead, and he was rubbing my back comfortingly. I couldn't though. I couldn't tell Edward that I had killed a vampire so easily in self defense, but also in a vicious cruel way of self defense.

I shook my head and turned away from him.

It had been three weeks sense the Biology class and me and Edward were a lot closer, but I didn't think we were past the point where I could tell him something that wouldn't make him run away. I hated these visions sometime because some of the things, especially recently, were too cruel to witness.

I sat up in bed and hung my head in shame. I couldn't bring myself to tell him that I wasn't the person I'd thought I was. Edward was at my feet now looking into my eyes even though my head was hung down. He looked into my eyes with worry as he grabbed my chin and pushed my face up. He then met my lips and kissed me slowly before pulling away.

I sighed, but didn't speak.

"Sometimes it's frustrating not being able to read your mind. I wish I could so you couldn't hide things so easily from me. Especially something that caused you to wake up screaming for five minutes in the night," Edward said and rested his head in my lap. I ran my hand through his bronze hair, admiring his perfect face.

"Fine I'll tell you, but come up back where you were. I want to lay down to tell you this," I said as I pulled off my shirt because I was sweating in fear that he would run from my presence. So now all I was in was boxers, but I didn't care.

I just moved up until I was pressed up against Edward's stomach, and rested my head on a pillow. Edward was now running his hands through my hair. He was looking at me worried, but patiently waited for me to answer his question.

"I saw a vision of me. When we were all out in a field your family and I. Three unknown vampires approached us, and when they smelt me they chased after me, but my eyes lit up, and suddenly the blond vampire stopped. He was screaming in agony, because I was doing something to him. I saw his skin boiling like his blood was boiling. He gasped, and then his entire body burst like balloon, you know like _True Blood_ vampires, and I was frightened because I did that. I recognized that I was _Blood Bending_ because there was no water anywhere, not even in the air." I explained. I felt Edward's body stiffen against mine and I was prepared for him to withdraw and run from me.

"Are you sure this wasn't a nightmare," Edward asked.

"Positive, but I forgot to mention a boy with an arrow spoke to me and told me that I had resist the temptation to bend and protect myself in order to keep from letting your family, and you from pulling away from me, that's when I woke up," I finished.

Edward held me silently until I felt his lips on my neck, and then on my spine, and he continued to travel down my back, and then he went back up and curved my face sideways and kissed me. I turned into it, and reflexively pulled his shirt up and over his head. We were both half naked me more than him, and kissing him so deeply that I was tempted to actually make this the night we slept together, but I stopped myself and settled for played with his nipples again before going to his mouth and kissing him.

I froze when Edward pulled my hands up over my head and kissed me, and continued down my body and started to play with my nipples. I shivered when I felt his mouth nip and my right nipple and I wanted to let him have me, but I just couldn't because I was preoccupied with my vision.

"Edward," I sighed. That was all it took for Edward to stop. He climbed back up and wrapped his arms around me protectively.

"Are you going to turn away from me now that I told you," I asked, but he smirked against my head.

"No, I was just trying to erase that vision from your mind, but it didn't work," he said as he ran his hand along my stomach pinching my nipples as he did. I smiled too, but grabbed his hands.

"Not tonight," I said.

"Then sleep." he said and that's all it took for me to close my eyes, and fall asleep in the hands of Edward.


	7. Earth

I woke up in the arms of Edward, and I moved up, and snuggled into his arm as I thought about everything that had occurred in my vision last night. I knew without the slightest doubt that I couldn't use water bending, but I wasn't going to hang back if the three vampires got through the Cullens and headed to get me. So I thought firmly about it until I narrowed down the elements to the second strongest.

Earth.

Earth bending was the key to my problem. If the three vampires got through the Cullens I could surround myself in Earth and make sure that the vampires couldn't get me.

"I know your awake," Edward whispered in my ear. I turned and smiled up at him. It was so easy now for him to be around me after three weeks, but I knew that any moment he could become the person I saw in the vision of my death by his hand.

I opened my eyes, still in the crease of his arm, but I didn't move. I just lay there on his arm, and stared into his eyes. Both of our chest gleaming in the sunlight. I gasped in shock as I looked out the window to see that it was indeed sunny outside. Edward smiled at me as I stared in amazement at the thousand pieces of diamonds glimmering off his faze.

He seemed to be unsure about my reaction because he shrugged and tried to turn away, but I grabbed his face and looked into his eyes.

"Don't be embarrassed about what you are because to me, your beautiful," I said and kissed him slightly as I sat up and headed to the bathroom, smiling at him over my shoulder. I entered the bathroom, and quickly took a shower before I returned to my room.

The towel wrapped only around my waist. I looked through my drawers grabbed a pair of briefs, and shorts, and a shirt before turning to Edward and grinning as I let the towel drop to the ground as I slipped on my briefs, and shorts. Then continued to my shirt.

"Your such a tease," Edward growled under his breath as he sat against my bed post.

"I know, but it was too easy, you were gawking at me so somehow you would see it anyway," I said as I sat up against the bed post.

"What are you thinking," he asked. I must have been silent far longer than usual.

"I'm thinking of the best way to learn Earth bending. It took me years to find what caused water to bend in my favor. I don't have that luxury this time around. I need to learn it as fast as possible," I told him as I started jotting things down on the notebook paper I'd grabbed from my bedside table.

"Cameron didn't I say that I'd help you learn how to bend. Besides I have to get you back somehow after you kicked my butt with water," he smirked, "let's consider this my revenge," he said and then his hand clasped over mine. "I want to show you that not every vampire will hold back because they care for you," he said and exited my room.

"Where you going," I shouted after him, fear coursing through my veins of the thought of him leaving.

"You don't expect only me to help you bend. If you're going to become a master of the four elements than you need to learn to bend quickly, and surely when you have seven hungry vampires on the prowl to attack," then he was in my face, "but don't worry I won't let anything happen to you," he kissed me and left the room.

This was going to be fun. I'd be able to learn more about Rosalie, because she was a mystery to me. After that one day in the cafeteria where I spoke to her she's been shooting glares at me every chance she had. I needed to know why, but learning to bend may not give me that chance.

I walked down the stairs and grabbed my car keys, headed to my truck, got in and started the engine. Edward was already leaning back against the seat relaxed. He looked disgruntled by my car, but didn't say anything.

I was almost out of Forks before he spoke to me saying something besides directions.

"Do you really like this car," he asked motioning all around the car. I thought about it before I answered. This would be the sort of car my sister would be happy with and fight to keep it, but not me I wanted a better car, but I wasn't going to ask him for a car.

"No."

"What car would you like . . . if you had the chance to choose a car that is," he said quickly, and I looked at him curiously. Was he seriously planning on buying me a car.

"Well my dream car would be a dark grey mustang with an eight disk CD player, inner illumination, and a key that started the car for me without me actually needing to be in the car. It would also be cool if the trunk had a net so I could put my things back there, secure. I'd also like if it went fifty miles per gallon. Think of the trips I could take. I hate convertible mustangs because I think they ruin what a mustang is. I tried looking at a sedan mustang, and it ruined the car completely. It didn't even look like a mustang-," I stopped because I was ranting now. I was embarrassed that I'd revealed how much I'd actually researched in my own mustang. It was also embarrassing because some of the features I'd listed were for a Honda, not only that but a Honda Civic.

Looking over Edward looked thoughtful, not surprised at all that I'd had a rant about a car that I didn't even own yet. Maybe thirty years from now when I save enough money I'd have that car.

"Take a right up here," he said. I followed his directions and we were cruising down a narrow driveway that at the very most could fit an Expedition. We continued along and I was breathing in the surroundings. The area around the house was beautiful, and big with trees surrounding it like a barrier from this world of vampires into the world of the humans.

As we approached, Alice was already on the doorstep, bobbing up and down with excitement. She obviously knew what the plans were for today. Judging by the fact that Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett were around her she'd told them my plans.

I looked at Edward worried that I'd done something to offend Carlisle and his "mother", Esme.

"Carlisle and Esme are waiting inside. They want to meet you professionally," he explained guessing my fears. He grabbed my hand, kissed it and exited the building. I smiled after him, but I took a deep breath before fallowing him.

Alice stepped aside revealing the front door. I took a deep breath before opening the door and entering the house to meet my soon to be new family, though I didn't know it yet.


End file.
